constellation
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Aku ingin memecah konstelasi. Morgiana, tolong petikkan bintang untukku. Satu saja cukup, jangan banyak-banyak." au.


**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka | Alibaba Saluja x Morgiana | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: OOC.**

* * *

Gelap. Senja sudah lewat. Matahari menghilang.

Kini, hanya terdapat kelamnya langit malam. Bersama cahaya bulan juga beberapa kilauan gemintang. Berkilap-kilap di kejauhan.

"Alibaba- _kun_ , tidak dingin?" Morgiana datang membawa dua cawan cokelat panas. Masih mengepul asapnya dengan pekat.

Melihat sang suami asyik memandang tirai kegelapan di atas sana tanpa peduli akan angin yang berembus kencang, kontan saja wanita bersurai merah itu merasa khawatir. Pasalnya, kini malam telah semakin larut.

Ia taruh dua cangkir itu di atas meja, tak jauh dari pinggiran pagar pembatas balkon di mana lelaki bermarga Saluja itu berdiri. Lantas, Morgiana ikut menghampiri.

Kedua tangan Alibaba berpegangan erat pada sisi atas. Sebelah tangan Morgiana hinggap kepada salah satu di antaranya.

Merasakan eksistensi istrinya, lelaki itu menoleh, lalu ia menggeleng pelan, "Tak terasa dingin sama sekali," seulas senyum terbit, "Apalagi kini ada kau di sampingku, serta tanganmu dalam genggamanku."

Kalimat picisan yang terlontar dari mulut Alibaba tak serta merta mampu meniadakan rona merah di pipi Morgiana. Meski tahu bahwa itu hanyalah ucapan klise biasa, namun tetap saja ia merasa tersipu malu. Ah, wanita memang lemah.

Alibaba terkekeh pelan. Merasa jenaka akan tingkah polos Morgiana. Tangan mereka yang bertautan ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut helaian panjang milik sang istri. Sebelum lelaki bersurai oranye keemasan itu kembali memandang bentangan luas angkasa raya.

"Aku membuat cokelat panas," Morgiana memulai konversasi. Tidak bermaksud menghilangkan konsentrasi pria itu saat menatap malam, namun hanya memberi tahu informasi karena sayang-sayang apabila minuman cokelat yang ia buat harus disesap kala telah dingin.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandang, Alibaba menjawab lembut, "Aku tahu." Jeda sejenak, pendar keemasannya masih setia menikmati kilauan cahaya di antara gelapnya langit sana, "Karena seperti biasa, aroma nikmat cokelat buatanmu selalu tercium sampai sini," saudagar hebat itu menimpali.

Morgiana tersenyum, ikut menatap langit, tanpa berniat untuk menjawab. Meski gelap, namun berkat bantuan dari bulan serta bintang-bintang, malam terasa lebih enak untuk dipandang.

"Indah sekali bukan?" Tak mendapat tanggapan, kali ini, Alibaba yang memulai percakapan.

"Ya, indah sekali." Morgiana mengangguk. Masih terperangah akan betapa cantik ciptaan Tuhan tentang alam semesta. Walau nyaris setiap hari rutinitas ini mereka lakoni, ia tak bosan-bosannya mengagumi lukisan alami di atas sana.

"Meski gelap, namun juga gemerlap. Terima kasih atas eksistensi bias cahaya rembulan juga kepada sinar dari para gemintang. Langit malam terlihat jauh lebih bersahaja, tidak terasa hampa," lelaki berusia genap seperempat abad itu berujar.

Morgiana terkikik geli akan ucapan _berat_ suaminya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Alibaba heran. Ia menundukkan kepala demi menatap wanita di sebelahnya yang terlihat sangat terhibur.

Masih belum terhenti, Morgiana melanjutkan dulu kekehannya sampai merasa puas. Sebelum ia menjawab, "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa Alibaba- _kun_ lucu."

"Hooo, begitu, ya?" Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alis.

Morgiana hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lebar. Membuat Alibaba turut tersenyum -merasa senang melihat kurva cantik itu terbentuk di bibir indah istrinya.

"Ah, lihat! Rasi bintang itu sangat elok!" Wanita yang sebaya dengan suaminya itu menunjuk-nunjuk kanvas angkasa dengan mata terkagum-kagum. Alibaba ikut memandang.

"Langit malam memang terbaik," hela napas terdengar, "Aku pun sangat senang melihat gemintang yang berurutan, memancarkan pendar cahayanya masing-masing," tuan dagang itu menimpali, "Tetapi, istriku..."

Sang wanita Fanalis menoleh.

"Aku ingin memecah konstelasi. Morgiana, tolong petikkan bintang untukku. Satu saja cukup, jangan banyak-banyak."

Raut wajah Morgiana nampak terkejut beberapa saat. Tak menyangka akan apa yang keluar dari bibir lelakinya. Meski ia langsung menormalkan ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

Lekas, gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban, "Alibaba- _kun_ , kau tak diperkenankan mengacaukan konstelasi. Tak ada yang boleh mencerai-beraikannya. Siapa pun tak berhak."

Alibaba hanya _nyengir_. Sadar akan perkataan _ngawur_ nya barusan.

Namun, sebuah senyum lembut terpatri di bibir Morgiana.

Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari Alibaba yang disalurkan kepadanya. Dan Morgiana, tak akan pernah bosan dengan hal itu.

Wanita itu mengeratkan genggamannya. Sebelum dibawanya tautan tangan mereka ke atas perutnya, mengusap-usapnya pelan. Lembut. Penuh kasih sayang.

"Tetapi, kalau kau menginginkan bintang, Alibaba- _kun_ , di sini sedang tumbuh satu, sesuai keinginanmu."

* * *

A/N: APA INI HSJHSSKHEUSBGS maaf:( selesai ditulis 29 jan 19


End file.
